winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox Willow
Sons: Daughters: Sire: Mother: Brothers: |pup = Cub Willow |adult = Fox Willow, Fox Mother |past = Scout, Hunter, Alpha |current = None |status = Deceased |image 1 = file:Fox_Willow.jpg|image 2 = file:Fox_Willow.juv.jpg|image 3 = file:Fox_Willow.pup.jpg}}Fox Willow is a pale orange vixen with a white belly, chest, and tail tip, black ears, and soft golden eyes. Personality Fox Willow was a strong willed, but gentle vixen. She was a natural leader, as well as a protective and kind mother. She was loyal to her Packmates, and always tried to do what is best for them, including assisting Tangle with her cubs, raising her pups with an apathetic father, and trying to keep her pack safe from the Fierce Dog Pack. Backstory and Facts *She was born with the name Fox Willow. At the time the coyote pack and fox pack joined she was the only breeding vixen, so was she given the name when she was pregnant with Fortunate. *Fox Mother was really fitting name, since she was like a mother to the whole Pack. Additionally, she did everything and Fox Alpha is just kind of there. * Her favorite flower was the Tigerlily. Quotes :Fox Alpha turned to the mother. "I sorry. We's not risk our lives for one pup. You has more pups. Youse young." Many of the foxes nodded in agreement. One fox, a dark russet vixen named Fox Ivy, raised her voice. "Me is never going back to wolves." :Tangle approached the distressed mother. "I lost my cubs, too. She's strong, maybe she can escape and finds us." ― Fox Mother after losing Fortunate :Snap pricked her ears. "Y-you don't have to give me extra. I'm not even showing." She was surprised that Fox Mother had brought her food, and her hackles rose at the thought of some fox stealing it. ― Fox Mother tries to bring extra food to Snap :"Oh, and pups, don't climb on Snap." Fox Mother said a little mischievously, eyeing her pups with half-hearted sternness. ― Fox Mother teasing Snap :Fox Mother approached Moon, her eyes friendly. "Have you decided to stay? There's always room for new Packmates." ― Fox Mother invites Moon to join the Fox Pack :Fox Mother approached Tangle. "You shouldn't plead with her like that. It shows her that you're not serious and that she can defy you. She's testing her boundaries, and she'll keep pushing it unless you show her what's okay for her to do." She murmured. ― Fox Mother helps Tangle with her pups :Fox Mother was impressed. "Well then." She said. "You're not the first dog to join our Pack, you probably won't be our last. You may join, though you will start as a scout until you earn a promotion. You'll be joining Fox Flame, Fox Ivy, Fox Land and Mags." ― Fox Mother accepts Thunder into the Fox Pack] :Ajax leapt at Fox Mother, slamming into her shoulder and knocking her off balance. Fox Mother was able to give Ajax a nasty bite on the ear as she went down, however, and Ajax winced from the pain but did not let it distract him. :Fox Mother was not expecting that and fell hard, collapsing onto the ground. She scrambled to recompose himself, but Ajax recovered quickly and slashed her in the face, subduing Fox Mother long enough to pin her. :Fox Mother swiped at Ajax to make him get off, but it was no use. Velvet sliced into her neck, cutting deep. Fox Mother let out a choked half-cry./No one will find us here. I could scream and scream and the Wild Pack would never hear me./ :Fox Mother struggled weakly but fell limp under Ajax's weight. She was breathing heavily and his vision was fuzzy. She was lying on her side and could feel warm blood sticking to her face. :It gave Velvet great pleasure to see her enemy dying in a pool of her own blood. /And her pack will be next./ She thought joyfully. :Fox Mother gazed dully up at the two Fierce Dogs, before closing her eyes. Her wounds hurt so, so bad. :"My pack will survive without me. You will still lose, even after I'm gone." Fox Mother coughed, chest heaving. That was all she managed to say before her body became still. ― Fox Mother is killed by Ajax and Velvet :Breeze nearly tripped over Fox Mother's body. It was so caked with mud and bloodied, she might have mistaken it for rotfood. /Squirrel-brains! This is not how you incite fear. You can't simply kill any old fox./ :Breeze scraped a hole- not too deep, as she didn't want to wear down her claws- as dumped Fox Mother inside. /Not so strong now, Mommy Fox? I hope your pups think you abandoned them./ ― Breeze finds and buries Fox Mother's body :Fox Alpha popped his head out of his den- where he spent most of his time since Fox Mother's disappearance. But before he could speak, Fox Sharp took over. :"Fox Mother is still gone." He said, a slight catch in his voice. "And as Beta, I'll take care of this meeting. We operate as a Pack, and so anything you must say can be said to everyone." ― The Fox Pack wondering about Fox Mother's sudden disappearance :Snap couldn't help but smile at Bramble's natural cheerfulness. Her pups were so innocent, oblivious to the cruel reality Fox Mother and Tangle's pups had to face. Despite her guilt, Snap knew that she was right to not risk her life and leave them alone. Yet... they still would have Fox Sharp. Fox Mother's pups were truly without any real guidance. /It doesn't help that no one will step in and take care of them./ She realized. Tangle could hardly take care of her own pups now that Fox Mother was gone, and she didn't expect Martha to be very keen on raising Fox pups. '' ― Snap's thoughts on Fox Mother's pups :"I guess leadership can change someone." Mirasol sighed. "What was Fox Mother like before acting as Alpha, or Fox Alpha? I don't know."'' :"I don't know - she was leader when I arrived. But she was willing to take me in, and Lightning, too. She was so kind and loyal to her Packmates, always trying to do what was best for them." ― Thunder's opinion on Fox Mother :Snap lowered her head. She'd had moons to get used to Fox Mother's death, to recover her relationship with her pups, yet nothing happened. /I just wish things would go back to normal./ ― Snap reflects on Fox Mother's death :"Power changes any fox or dog. For better or worse, there's no saying." Fox Sharp interrupted. "Do you want to hear the story of how Fox Mother came to power?" '' :"I want to hear it." Fox Spirit pipped up, flopping down next to Snap with interest.'' :"It wasn't long after Fox Alpha challenged the old Alpha; quite a long story in itself." Fox Sharp started. "Before we even crossed paths with the coyote Pack. Everything was going well; we moved away from the territory where the poisonous oleander grew, and we no longer lived in fear of the treacherous Alpha that lived before. We were living in a time of peace and bliss. But it wasn't long before problems arose. Your father very well may have saved this Pack, but an Alpha he was not. He didn't have the authority to deal with such a large number of foxes, and he'd not had any prior practice." :"After a while a tusknose invaded our territory, and the Pack was frantic. While several big dogs could catch one as prey, for a gang of untrained foxes, it was an alarming threat. Fox Alpha gave an order, and through the chaos, no one listened. That when Fox Mother stepped in." :"See, your mother had a way of making herself be heard." Fox Sharp continued, amusement in his voice. "So she repeated the order, and the Pack listened. I think that was why Fox Alpha took her as his mate, I can't quite remember. Anyways, I do remember that soon after Fox Mother repeated all of his directions, and the foxes listened. And having your older sister only strengthened that. Especially with the coyotes around. They had a thing for mistreating her. The coyote leader was not a pleasant character, I'll tell, you that much. Most coyotes fled after the wolf attack; only the truly loyal ones stayed, not counting Snarl, of course. But that's a story for another time. The point is, the coyotes gave her a tougher attitude, since she was always protecting her daughter. It worked out in the end, but at the time the alliance with the coyotes was not Fox Alpha's smartest decision." :"There aren't that many coyotes now, just Growl, Mags, and Tangle plus her pups." Fox Spirit pointed out. :"That's true; they're the only ones who decided it was worth it to stick around. But I'm getting off track." Fox Sharp grunted. "Snaggle, the coyote leader, loved tormenting Fortunate because she was the Alpha's daughter, and he thought he was demonstrating some kind of dominance. Fox Alpha, being as apathetic as he is... well, he was comfortable to let Fox Mother defend her. That's when it became clear that, despite their names, your mother was the true leader here. ― Fox Sharp explains how Fox Mother rose to be Alpha Family Tree Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Alphas Category:Mother Foxes Category:Deceased